Rewrite
by Exodus
Summary: In the aftermath of 'The Gift', Whistler pays Spike a visit.


The moon is full as we

As always, I own nothing.Joss owns everything.I just take what I want and use it for my twisted enjoyment.

Trying a new thing here…Not sure I like it.Kind of a script format.Let me know what you think.

The moon is full as we

Fade in:Night in a wooded area.The sounds of a battle rage in the distance.Then screams as we see all sorts of huge, mean looking demons come from the tree line, running for their lives.Close up on a vamp as he looks over his shoulder for some terrible foe.He nearly trips over another vamp who has fallen in front of him.As he continues to run, a scream is heard (the other vamp).He looks back and we see two bright blue "glowing" eyes and the flash of a sword.

As the vamp crumbles to dust we see the shadowy form of the other creature from behind.He moves to continue after the remaining demons, but stops when he senses a presence.He doesn't look back as we pull around to see Whistler standing behind him and hear the figure ask…

"What has happened to her?"

Intro

Fade in:Nighttime in Sunnydale.

Xander and Willow are walking through the graveyard…Talking about anything by Buffy.We see Spike a few feet behind them, careful not to get close enough to be included in the conversation.

Xander: "So…Tara still doing OK?No new side effects?"

Willow:"Yeah, she hasn't had any relapses or anything.Ever since…(glancing back towards Spike sadly) you know."

A vamp leaps out of some nearby trees, snarling and all fangy.

Suddenly his snarling stops as he hears a sick thud and looks down to see a stake sticking out of his chest.He crumbles to dust and we see Spike behind him…Looking down as the stake and the dust with absolutely no feelings being shown.He turns and continues on ahead of the others.

Xander:"Hey, Spike, thanks for the…" he trails off as he realizes Spike isn't going to respond.He looks to Willow.

Willow:"Not even an insult, or…or a curse word.How can he not have spoken at all for three months!"

Xander:"I know…the guy has been hanging around making Angel look like Mr. Gabby-mouth."

Willow:"Yeah!A-and he hangs around outside Buffy's house all the time watching over Dawn.But he never speaks to her or answers her when she goes outside looking for him.I hope he isn't waiting for Buffy to come back…"

Willow starts to get choked up at speaking about her friend as we

Cut to

Buffy's gravesite.The shadowy figure stands there beside Whistler, looking at the Scoobies walking out of the graveyard.Then they turn their attention to Buffy's grave.Whistler is looking over at the figure, obviously scared to say anything for fear of incurring the creature's wrath.

Whistler (cautiously):"Um, boss?What are you gonna do?No new slayer.The other one is in prison."

Pull around to show the creature's face.A gray skinned creature (mostly human) with black/blue hair and glowing blue eyes. 

Shadow (flatly):"Change it."

Cut to-

The Summers home.

Dawn is sitting in the living room, watching TV.Her eyes are puffy and red.She has been crying again.Pan over to see Giles, now living here with her.He looks at her with sadness and understanding (maybe even…bear with me here…taking off his glasses and rubbing them).He turns toward the dining room table and sits down in the chair in front of a stack of papers.He picks up the top one as we read the title…"Petition for Custody". 

We slowly pull away toward the other end of the table as we fade out.

Fade in-

Spike is watching Giles as he sits staring at papers on the dining room table.Spike looks away, trying to stay focused on his job.He continues on, lurking around the bushes outside the house.He prowls like a predator waiting for someone, anyone, to try to get in there.

Cut to-

Dawn looks out the window and we see from her view point as the branches of a bush slowly stop rustling.Back to Dawn's face, still staring out the window, as she speaks to Giles.

Dawn:"Do you think he'll ever speak to me again?"

Shot over Dawn's shoulder of Giles looking down as we notice Dawn wiping away fresh tears.

Giles:"Dawn, Spike…he doesn't want to upset you, I think.I believe he, at least partially, blames himself for what happened.He…well, he seems to be trying to protect you.I also think…like us…he needs some time."

Dawn (to herself):"But I'm the one to blame…"

Cut to-

Outside the Summers home.Daylight is coming.Spike is walking back toward his crypt.

Continuing-

Spike walking through the graveyard, the sun has started to rise.He is beginning to smoke.

Continuing-

Spike at the crypt door.He pauses as if contemplating something.Then looks down as if defeated and opens the door, going inside.

Cut to-

Interior.Spikes crypt.Whistler is sitting on Spike's chair.We see Spike over Whistler's shoulder.

Whistler:"Cutting it kinda close there, aren't you?"

Spike looks at him, noticing him for the first time, but takes off his coat.He doesn't care who this is.

Whistler:"Can I ask…what makes you change your mind every morning for the last 3 months?"

Spike doesn't miss a beat as he answers: "Her, and the nibblet"

Whistler rises, swaggering over to Spike, who is lying on his crypt.

Whistler:"That's what I wanted to hear."

Spike, finally getting bored with this demon:"What the sodding hell do you want?"

Whistler, in fake mafia don voice:"I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Spike, chuckling:"There's nothing you could offer me."

Whistler, getting serious:"How about the slayer?"

Spike bolts straight up.

Whistler:"I thought that might get your attention.Every morning for 3 months you have come back to this crypt at sunrise…everyday you pause at the door.You blame yourself."

Spike:"Of course I do.I had a job to do and I failed."

Whistler:"Well, that's for sure…but I think we can fix that."

Spike leans in, dangerously close.

"If you are screwing around with me…"

Whistler interrupts:"No time for small talk.If you're interested, we gotta go now."

Spike:"Sunlight mate.I can't go too far."

Whistler:"Who said we were walking?" voice fades out as the screen goes white.

Cut to-Spike, sitting behind the propane tank…this is the fight with Glory.

Spike hears Willows voice in his head.

Willow: 'Spike!'

Spike, out loud:"Just move these idiots out of the way, pet"

Spike takes off towards the crowd again and they part like the red sea.

Cut to- Top of the tower.

Spike can be seen climbing up onto the walkway behind Doc.

Dawn notices him.Spike puts his hand up to shush her, but it's too late.

Dawn:"Spike!"

Doc Spins around to face Spike.Spike walks up, weary of Doc.He won't be taken twice.

Spike:"Doesn't a fella stay dead when you kill him?"

Doc:"Look who's talking."

Spike:"What say you and me have a go?"

Doc:"Well… I do have a prior appointment" Nods towards Dawn.

Spike:"This won't take long."

Doc:"No…I don't suppose it will." Rushes towards Spike.

Spike rushes forward, then stops and turns, catching Doc's quick move trick.Close up of the knife as Spike drives it into Doc.

Spike:"I owed you that one."

Doc is looking at Spike strangely.

Doc:"Why do you even care?I don't smell a-" he is cut off as Spike tosses him off the tower.We hear him scream as he falls, then a wet crunch.Spike looks down at him.

Spike:"Don't need one."


End file.
